


Kiss Thirteen

by noctyx (nicrt)



Series: 20 Kisses; 100 Words; 19+1 Relationships [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: prompt: following the kiss with a series of kisses down the neck





	

**Author's Note:**

> (prompto x cindy)

It was only right for a goddess to be worshipped with all the world’s loving gestures. It was how Prompto liked to treat his lover, queen, heart, beloved Cindy; with utmost care and devotion. Sometimes it’s as simple as a hug; other times it’s crying out her name into the night.

Tonight, it’s a kiss so deep and wild, their mouths opened for tongues, teeth and lips. Tonight, it was about lavishing her skin in pretty marks, pressing sensual kisses and nibbles along her neck.

Every night, he’d pleased her, adored her, loved her.

Every night, was always about her.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Thirteen of Twenty  
> 100 Words Drabble  
> Thirteenth of Nineteen+1 Relationships


End file.
